


Dancing in the Moonlight

by VGJekyll



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Magic, Spying, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGJekyll/pseuds/VGJekyll
Summary: Rum Tug Tugger was spying on him.Again.





	Dancing in the Moonlight

Mistoffelees was dancing again. 

The moonlight lit up the beautiful white fur on his chest and when the tom raised his head, Rum Tug Tugger could see the blissed-out expression on his face. The magical cat then did a spin and a quick leap into the air, the moment graceful as ever and his tail just lagging behind.

It made Rum Tug Tugger smile.

= = = 

Rum Tug Tugger was spying on him.

Again.

The main coon laid hidden underneath a ratty old blanket hanging over what had once been a table. It appeared to be his usual hiding space and Mistoffelees wouldn't even have noticed him if it weren’t for his tail sticking out from underneath said table. 

It lazily flicked from side to side only to halt mid-air when Mistoffelees would make a pirouette. So he made sure to do those as many times as he could.

Mistoffelees had started noticing the main coon's attention some weeks ago, just after the latest Jellicle Ball. 

The first time he'd noticed Rum Tug Tugger staring at him, he thought of calling him out on it, but curiosity had stopped him from doing so. He was interested in seeing what the other tom would do.

Which had been absolutely nothing.

To Mistoffelees’ disappointment.

Rum Tug Tugger had returned the last few weeks and kept hidden. 

The only reactions Mistoffelees had noticed were to certain dance moves. He'd experimented then and received some very satisfying results. The few times he had used magic, Rum Tug Tugger had slunk away though.

Mistoffelees stopped doing that near Rum Tug Tugger.

= = =

Rum Tug Tugger was anxious. 

His eyes didn’t stray from the other tom's form as he danced around the small clearing, hoping with every jump on and off an object, that the magical cat would honour his name and do something sparkly. 

Something that would make Rum Tug Tugger’s hair stand on edge and every muscle in his body tense. Something mystic and curious and wonderful. It was a real turn-on to see Mistoffelees do his thing.

He'd been disappointed by the lack of magic lately.

= = = 

“So, you like me now?” Mistoffelees asked.

“Don't be absurd. I've always liked you.”

Mistoffelees eyed him wryly. “You kicked a ball straight at my head during the ball,” he commented.

Tugger blinked and thought back about said situation. He gave Mistoffelees a knowing look back. “You called me a terrible bore,” he responded and Mistoffelees crossed annoyed his arms.

“Right after you lobbed a ball at my head.”

“If it makes you feel any better, it was my intention to kick it over the car you were sitting on.”

“Your aim was off.”

“I was distracted.”

“By what? All the queens you were trying to grind against?”

“Actually, I was distracted by your lack of glitter and stuff. Your fur looked less attention gripping than usually and I was worried you were ill.”

“Oh... really?” Mistoffelees appeared to be surprised by Rum Tug Tugger’s consideration. “I was actually trying not to take the attention away from you.”

“Really? Now I feel kind of bad about taking over your song.”

Mistoffelees was about to open his mouth to tell the main coon that he actually hadn't minded it much, as he enjoyed silently dancing more over singing. Singing and being loud was Rum Tug Tugger's thing, the attention-whore, but then he realized he could use this and a sly grin touched the corners of his mouth.

“You should feel bad about taking my spotlight indeed. Now the question is, what will you do to atone for that sin?”

“To a-what?”

“How will you make it up to me, Rum Tug Tugger?” Mistoffelees asked, making sure to pronounce the other tom’s name in a way that would surely rile the other tom up. He hated to be spoken to as if he were a fool. Indeed Rum Tug Tugger was already frowning. A spark in his eyes that spoke of defiance and slight anger.

The spark turned amused though as soon as they locked eyes. Mistoffelees had always been bad in holding a poker-face, and it seemed that Rum Tug Tugger could see right through his ruse.

Rum Tug Tugger smirked and in a fluent movement slid forward, so their chests were nearly touching. Mistoffelees had to keep himself from taking a step back and away. He didn’t like his personal space to be invaded, but in this situation, he could not back down.

“I know of several ways, my dear Mister Mistoffelees,” Rum Tug Tugger purred. “The real question is… what would you like best?”

Mistoffelees felt trapped. 

And it was a trap of his own making. He shouldn’t have pushed Rum Tug Tugger like this. He was quite certain that Rum Tug Tugger was offering something that Mistoffelees would like to have.

But the trouble with Rum Tug Tugger was that he was easily bored. Easily distracted.

He would leave as soon as he could. Happy with the knowledge that he finally had gotten what he wanted from Mistoffelees and then he would never return again to watch him dance.

They wouldn’t have that special secret time anymore. 

The feeling of being admired while dancing by someone like Rum Tug Tugger, who was usually the one being admired, was nothing short of a thrill. It always aroused excitement in Mistoffelees, who never danced better than with Rum Tug Tugger's eyes on him.

And he could lose it all now.

His reaction was the only thing he could think of that would get Tugger to back off.

He raised his hands and placed them on Rum Tug Tugger's chest. The main coon's grin broadened. He was clearly already celebrating his successful seduction in his head. Rum Tug Tugger raised his hands with the intention of wrapping them around Mistoffelees' wrists and trap him there, but he was too slow for the slender cat.

Mistoffelees drew some magic to his hands and released just the tiniest of sparks out of his fingertips. Rum Tug Tugger jumped-literally shocked-away from Mistoffelees. Almost as if stung by a bee. 

Mistoffelees could only feel victorious for the smallest of moments when he suddenly found himself flying through the air with a large, hot weight on him.

He landed on his back on the hard ground. Something sharp poked painfully in his back, trapped between him and the unyielding dirt, and yet Mistoffelees could do nothing about it for he had none other than the Rum Tug Tugger on top of him.

The main coon's pupils were wide with lust and his heady scent was slowly surrounding them. This had certainly not been what Mistoffelees had expected as a reaction to his magic deterrent.

“Do you have any idea how hot that is?” Rum Tug Tugger growled, his breath fanning warm against Mistoffelees' cheek. Mistoffelees just stared startled up at him. 

“Wha-?”

Rum Tug Tugger smirked predatory down at him. “Your magic really turns me on,” he elaborated.

Mistoffelees was flummoxed by this admission. “Then why do you always leave when I use it?”

“You're the child prodigy of the tribe,” Rum Tug Tugger muttered as he started to nose Mistoffelees' neck. Mistoffelees unconsciously turned his head to the side to give the larger tom more leeway.

“Not a kitten, not yet an adult. If I stayed, I'd definitely stop you from dancing and then be mauled by half the tribe for spoiling you.”

Mistoffelees was getting distracted by Rum Tug Tugger's warm breath and hey, was that his tongue on his neck?

“I'm in the in-between state,” he muttered. “Even my magic doesn't work well yet. I'm learning to use it.”

“I like it,” stated Rum Tug Tugger. His hand started pawing at Mistoffelees chest and rubbing lower. Mistoffelees felt a rumbling purr starting in his chest and it startled him. He jerked away from Rum Tug Tugger and stared shocked at the tom, who appeared confused and lustful at the same time.

“You think I'm too young?” he asked, finally registering what the other had said.

Rum Tug Tugger groaned and pulled away from him. He leaned back against a large wheel, throwing an arm over his face to hide his eyes. He managed to make it look like he was only sprawling out to rest in such a way that he displayed his body to the fullest.

For all Mistoffelees knew it might be unintentional. Maybe Rum Tug Tugger was so used to displaying himself for anyone to see that it had become a habit.

“Why did you have to remind me?” Tugger groaned.

Mistoffelees was amazed. 

Was Rum Tug Tugger actually having an ethical dilemma here? There appeared to be layers to the other cat that he had never expected. Who would thought that he actually would be able to hold himself back from what he desired? Rum Tug Tugger with self-restraint was suddenly even hotter.

= = =

That day nothing happened between the two of them, but Rum Tug Tugger kept watching Mistoffelees. Watching and waiting. And if Mistoffelees used more of his magic tricks, he’d claim it was because he was practising.

While Mistoffelees danced, he also watched and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago and found it quite recently.  
> It was never finished, yet I couldn't find myself continuing it, nor throwing it in the trash. 
> 
> So here it is.


End file.
